Welcome to Crystal lake
by Onetreehillluver317
Summary: The Oth gang takes a trip to infamous camp crystal Lake. The Arival a a character causes the green eye monster in a certain someone that turn deadly. Fear causes everyone to point fingers and Best friend to become enemies. A little bit of naley and other
1. Backround story

Okay I realized I never gave you guys an actual backround story so here it is

Lucas: Lucas is basically the same as on the show. Hes older than is brother Nathan by a few months. He has been dating Peyton for about 1 year and his best friend is haley

Nathan: He is brothers with Lucas..as of now hes single..and he used to date peyton just hooks up with them. He has been friends with haley for about 2 year. And he has feelings for her but he doesn't tell her because he doesn't think haley likes him. And he loves video games

Haley: She has been friends with lucas since she was 6 and nathan since she was 15

She is kinda a nerd who worries and rambles a lot. She has had feelings for nathan but doesnt want to tell him cuz she thinks he doesnt like her

Brooke: Brooke is best friends with peyton..and shes single.

Peyton: she is dating Lucas and she is very jealous and bitchy also bff with Brooke

marissa: Is from the oc (this is sumwhat of a crossover but the other oc characters wont be in the story till later on)

Bevin and skills r dating

rachel is just.rachel

they are all getting ready to go on a trip


	2. Lets go

Lucas put the last bag in the Truck of The Black SUV,(which was mostly filled with bags containing peytons's hair care products) she needed a lot of stuff to maintain her most precious "goldie locks" After all they were going to be gone for a whole Summer. They whole gang decided they wanted to escape Tree hill ,even if it was for only a few months.

"Come on Lucas we don't have all day, Let's go", yelled Nathan from the front seat of Dan's SUV. "we still have to wait for Skills to get here with Mouth, Bevin, And Rachel. Haley, Brooke and Peyton sighed impatiently from the back seat.

"Does anybody else find it weird the Skills Is driving Imean he is the only one with out a drivers lisense even though he claims its cuz he black but He Could..." Haley Started.

Just as Skills pulled up with An unfamiliar girl stepping out of the car. "Hey guys this is my cousin Marissa", Rachel said introducing Marissa to her friends.Peyton looked over at Lucas and noticed he was staring at Marissa with a wanting look. She honked the horn and jealously stated "we don't have time for all this so Skills and Marie or whatever your names is get back in the truck so we can leave". "Its Marissa". Marissa responded Coldly

Peyton whispers to Brooke" I don't Care if the dick sucking hoe is name freaking Barbie If she comes near Lucas I'll whoop her ass. They Hi-Five each other and giggle.

Haley looks back and see them laughing "What's so funny guys '. Brooke and Peyton both look at each other and say with a smirk "Oh nothing, just a little inside joke."

Haley get curious and keeps asking "I wanna know, I like Jokes.. It must of been funny cuz your keeping it a secret...I thought we don't have secrets... Don't worry I wont steal your jokes, I have my own, IF you haven't noticed already I'm pretty funny myself you wanna here some of my jokes. they're the best I'll have you guys Laughing so hard you'll pee in your pants . but please if your gunna do that go outside of the car the last thing we need is a car smelling like pee, then were gunna have to stop every 5 minutes to get those little hanging air fresheners which make it hard to drive because they swing back and forth on the rearview mirror and then were going to get in a crash because it gets in the way of the windshield and were all gunna die...

"TUTOR GIRL" Brooke yelled "We don't want to hear any of your lame jokes and those things aren't even big enough to block your vision. You saying stuff like that is exactly the reason we want Lucas to drive."

"You don't have to be so harsh" Haley stated sarcastically.

Marissa walked over to Lucas and asks sweetly "can you show me to the bathroom I have to pee."Lucas gets a big smile and says "Sure right this way". Lucas walk toward the house and Marissa follows him close behind

Peyton glares at them from afar. _She looks like Fucking sick puppy _Peyton thinks to herself.

A few minutes later

"UGH! WTF! Where the hell are they, You know what I'm not sitting in this hot car while they're freggin diddle daddlying in the house Lets go see What's taking them so long, Come on Brooke" Peyton say impatiently and Run off dragging Brooke with her.

Nathan and Haley try to start a conversation "soooo the weathers nice huh"says Haley

Nathan: Yupp

Soon they start making out passionately

"Dawg get a room " Skills says walking up to the window.

Nathan and Haley break apart and look at each other awkwardly

Haley: "well I better go inside to see what is taking them so Long"

"Yea me too "Nathan stated while following Haley into the house.

"Well at least The mite get a room in there" Said Rachel smirking.

"Wait what just happened i thought we were leaving" Bevin looking around confused

"So did I...well we mine as well join them". Skills says while shrugging his shoulder

"Great... now were going to be late" Rachel sighed Catching up with Skills and Bevin


	3. rendezvous

Rachel, Skills and Bevin walked in to find Nathan and Brooke playing video games

"wtf I thought we were supposed to be leaving" Rachel said in an impatient voice.

"Oh ummm... I just wanted to ummmmmm"...Nathan stammered"look there's Lucas and Marissa"

Lucas and Marissa just walked out of the main hallway laughing and staring at each other intently.

"well lookie what we have here the two new lovebirds...so wat took you so long in the bathroom" Peyton said suspiciously

Come on Peyt you know its not like that I just gave Marissa tour of the house" Lucas said trying to save hide.

"Wait why is everyone in here I thought we were leaving" Marissa asked confused.

"Well maybe if you and Lucas didn't have your little rendezvous in the bathroom we'd all be gone right now" Peyton snapped back

"Peyton that's enough stop being a bitch"Lucas said trying to protect Marissa.

"Suddenly you heard The price is right theme song on TV.

"Omg I love the valley "Marissa screamed.

"ME TOO it's my absolute favorite show but I usually have no one to watch it with cuz Peyton is always with Lucas doing who knows what probably sex though but anyway now I have someone to watch it with during camp and stuff. YAYY". Brooke rambled off giving Marissa a hug.

_"Oh great now Brooke has a girl crush on her" _Peyton thought

1 hour later

"Wow I cant believe that girl lost everything she won."Brooke said amazed.

"I know that must of been sad" Sadie agreed

Peyton glared at both of them and said "can we please leave now we already late as it is"

"Yes finally". said Rachel running outside.

"Yo Dawgs we have a problem"Skills said "I only have enough room for people in my car cuz all the extra luggage Bevin brought" .

"Marissa can ride with us" Lucas said happily

"yea it will be fun" Brooke agreed

"the car is pretty crowded already I don't think we will have enough room" said Peyton trying not have Marissa ride in the car.

"Yea there is Nathan can sit by Haley in the back seat and Marissa can sit up here with me" Lucas stated.

"Lukie why cant I ride up front with you"Peyton said seductively

"No Brooke would rather you sit next to her Rite Brooke"? Lucas replied

"I don't mind" said Brooke

"Fine Peyton you can sit up front okay you happy now"Lucas said meanly

"Yes I am" Peyton said sweetly Peyton then looked at Marissa and gave Lucas a passionate kiss then looked at Marissa and smiled.

Everybody got in the cars and buckled there seatbelts.

Marissa and Brooke started gabbing about makeup and TV shows.

Haley and Nathan Sat as far apart as they could.

And Peyton was listening to her ipod smiling because she succeeded in keeping Marissa away from Lucas.

And Rachel looking at skills and Bevin making out in the back seat in disgust.

"Camp Crystal Lake here we come"everyone yelled

**Sorry for such a short post guys I promise the next one will be longer ...keep reviewing :**

**PEACE LOVE **_AND_** ONE TREE HILL 3**


	4. The ride

In the cars...

Peyton fell asleep

Marissa whispers to Brooke"why doesn't Peyton like mean I haven't done anything to her"

"Peyton just doesn't like it when new girls are around Lucas she is the jealous girlfriend type I mean you should of seen her when Rachel first came she was bout to claw her throat" Brooke whispered back.

"Shouldn't she trust Lucas enough to believe that he wont cheat, I mean what is a relationship without trust"Marissa said smugly.

Well lets just say that Lucas inst the most trustworthy person"Brooke whispered so Lucas wouldn't here.

"Oh I see" said Marissa having second thoughts about Lucas.

"What are you guys whispering about back there" Lucas said.

Oh nothing just Girl stuff"Brooke replied knowing that he wont ask any more questions.

"So MArissa where are you from" lucas asked trying to start up a conversation.

"newport". she responded

"Huh " lucas asked

"ya know in orange county" Marissa said

"ANd that would be where...". Lucas asked still confused

"In California" Marissa finally said.

"Oh.California sure has very hot girls" said lucas trying to flirt.with Marissa.

Peyton opened her eyes as soon as Lucas finished his last sentence she heard it all.

Peyton got and and said Yea I heard cali girls were SUPPOSED to be pretty ..what happened with you"Peyton said bitchly

"PEYTON"both lucas and brooke screamed at the same time.

"no guys its fine' Marissa said calmy

Marissa stared at Peyton and said to her "And i thought girls wee supposed to have boobs ...I guess your not a girl"

"Luke your just gunna let her talk to me like that"Peyton said angrily

"well Peyt you did start it"Lucas stated

Peyton stared at Lucas in disbelief.

'you know what You stupid slut don't you come here trying to act all innocent and then try to steal my boyfriend and best friend."Peyton yelled

"all I was trying to do is make some friends ya know so i don't have to be lonely and only talk to my cousin this whole trip ( she started to get tears in her eyes) And it seems your the only one here who doesn't like me" Marissa said as tears fell off her face.

"Now look what you did you made her cry great job Peyton" Lucas said angrily

Peyton not wanting her friends to be mad her fake apologized.

"I'm sorry I just don't like letting people in but i hop maybe soon enough we can be sum what good friends can you accept my apogly" Peyton Said in the sweetest tone she could.

But what she thought to herself was a whole different thing._ Pshh yea rite like I would ever be friends with this slut she'll get what she deserves soon enough. _

"yea guess"Marissa said as she stopped crying.

Nathan and Haley were sleeping during the whole fight.

Nathan woke up and noticed Haley's head was on his shoulder. He kind of liked it so he decides not to wake her up.

as soon as Nathan moved a little Haley woke up. She looked up and saw Nathan's face she quickly snapped her head off his chest.

"I'm. sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you" Haley managed to get out.

"Its Fine". Nathan said calmly and smiled.

God did she love that smile of his it just made her heart melt.

"Haley I have to tell u something and I'm not sure how u willll you react but its something I need to say"Nathan said

Haley nodded

" I love you ..no not love you I'm in love with you and I was wondering if it would be okay if I did this"(he kissed he lips softly.

Haley smiled "of course it would be okay. Nathan I fell the exact Same way" And with that she kissed Nathan but more passionately this time.

Brooke turned around "so wait Naleys **FINALLY** together"

Nathan and Haley didn't answer they were to busy making out.

"I'll take that as a yea" Brooke said excited

Back in skills car.

Bevin looks out the window and see a blond guy putting his thumb out on the side of the road and instantly recognizes him.

"RACHEL stop the car that's my cousin. Bevin says.

"Yo Shawty why is your cuz on the side of the road. Skills says.

Bevinn jumps out of the car and leads her cousin back into it.

"Skills Rachel this is my cousin Derek"Bevin exclaims...

**HEY GUYS THIS IS REALLY NOT MY BEST POST EVER BUT PLEASE STILL REVIEW.**

_**NEXT**__: THE GANG WILL BE ARVING AT CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE_

_AND MARISSA FINALLY SEES SOME FAMILIAR FACES_


	5. Were her Finally

It was now 7AM in the morning.  
Nathan was driving and lucas was in the back seat with Haley.  
They were whispering to each other while everyone else was sleeping besides Nathan who was driving.  
Haley: dude what's up with Peyton today.  
Lucas: I don't know she's just been acting like a total bitch since marissa came.  
Haley: well theirs your problem, she obviously threatened or jealous by her.  
Lucas: of what  
Haley: I don't know maybe the fact that Marissa is a Californian babe who obviously has a crush on you.  
Lucas: oh...she's is pretty hot though  
Haley: my point exactly.  
Lucas: well anyways what's happening with you and Natey boy.  
(Haley blushes)  
haley: well....  
Nathan interrupts  
Nathan: were at Camp Crystal lake.(he yelled loudly)  
"FINALLY'EVERYONE SHOUTED  
Nathan: it says here were supposed to go see the director to find out our cabins.  
Brooke: wait where is skills and them.  
Peyton: don't worry they probably just stopped for food or something.  
Brooke: okay but if something happened, i blame you P. Sawyer.  
Peyton: watever .  
Brooke: omg rissa I hope were in the same cabin.  
Marissa: me to brooke  
Peyton gives Brooke a dirty look  
Brooke: Oh well umm... I mean you too peyt  
Lucas: come on guys the main cabin is this way.  
They all follow.  
They enter a semi-large kinda rusty cabin but still in good condition.  
Jason: hi. I'm the camp director. I hope you have a wonderful stay her at camp crystal lake. If you look to the side there is a list of cabins and who's in them enjoy.  
They all searched the list  
Brooke: cabin 3  
Marissa: omg me too  
Peyton: ugh I got cabin 4  
Haley: I got cabin 3 too  
Lucas: cabin 2  
Nathan: ditto  
Peyton: then who am I rooming with.  
Peyton searched the list  
Peyton: great I rooming with Rachel, some girl named Summer Roberts, and another one named Taylor Townsend.(sarcastically she said)  
Marissa: omg sums coming, shes like my best friend from Newport ,but Taylor can you say freak  
Lucas and Nathan searched for their other too roomies.  
Lucas: we have Ryan Atwood...  
Nathan: ...and Seth Cohen  
Marissa : Ryan ? I cant believe he is coming:

Lucas: Wait you know him

Marissa: Yea he's kinda my umm boyfriend(said Marissa unsurely)

In skills car  
Rachel: where the hell are we  
Skills; idk Bevin has the map.  
Beivn: oh I was holding up side down my bad.  
Rachel:Bev u serious?  
Derek relax were not that far away.  
Skills:oh sure were in Nebraska and were supposed to be Illinois only a few more states.(sarcastically)  
Rachel; ughhh lets just hurry up im getting car sick.

Skills: I try lil dawg

Peyton is walking towards her cabin

Peyton thinking to herself: _Ugh stupid camp, why did i even bother Coming anyway, now I have to share a room with another one of stupid California ditz, and a nerd, but hey maybe Rachel will make it more fun...if she ever shows._

Peyton: Cabin four here we are.

The cabin looked alright it wasn't to bad, lets see how it is in the inside though.

when she opened the door she saw a brunette unpacking her bag, She had a lot of clothes

Brunette:omg u must be one of our other roomies...HI im summer who are u ?

Peyton: oh I'm um Peyton(_yup just what I expected)._

Summer: I know were just gunna be the best of friends( she hugs Peyton.

Peyton:ummm... k?so where's our other roomy Taylor.

Summer: oh she went to check out the rest of the camp...i think that's what im gunna do ,I wanna meet some new people...wanna come?

Peyton: no I'm fine

Summer: oh yeah and i f i were you i wouldn't touch taylors Cds she freaks when people go through her music.

Peyton: sure..

Summer: toodles now (she slammed the door behind her)

Peyton:" UGhhh this summer is so gunna suck.

Cabin 3 (Haley, Brooke, Marissa)

Brooke: Man this cabin is badass

Haley: its okay, could be a little cleaner

Marissa: I love it.

Brooke: I get top bunk

Marissa: me too

Haley: ughh I would get the bottom one.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

Summer: HEllloooo any one there

Marissa recognized the voice immediately and opend the door

Marissa; SUMM

Summer: RISSA ..... I didn't know you were gunna go to this camp

Marissa: I didn't know you were gunna be her either until a few mintues ago

Summer: yea weird rite.

MArissa:yeaa I know...omg theirs someone I want you to meet.. This is Brooke Davis she

is like the most awesome fashion designer and person in the world.

Brooke: Hiya thats me....omg i love you hair

Summer:oh hii (she felt a little jealous)

Marissa: I just knew you too would get along. oh i goot pee agian brb

Summer: Sooooooo u are a fashion designer

Brooke:Yuppp

Summer: i do some fashion desgins sometimes

Brooke: Great I would love to see them sometime.

Summer :sure

Brooke: so have you met your roommates yet

Summer:yea...one her names Peyton I think

Brooke:oh I know Peyton what do you think about her

Summer: She seem kinda broody and angry but i bet shell be okay oce you get to know her.

Brooke: Yea i guess...omg so how long have you and rissa known eachother

Summer: you call her Rissa too?

Brooke:Yeaa why

Summer: just wondering

Brooke: oic

Summer: Well I have to go umm check for cute guys soo yea byeee.

Brooke: Toodles

Summer_: She uses toodles too gosh it like Marissa tried to replace me?_

_Summer left_

_Brooke (to herself)_wait where did Haley go

Haley is walking around and she bumps in to a girl and knocked over all her books

Haley:omg im so sorry i didn't mean too (she help her pick up her books)

Girl: it fine im clumsy anyway

Haley :haha me too I'm Haley by the way

girl: I'm Taylor

Haley: well bye Taylor I got go see you around sometime

Taylor:yea you too Haley

Taylor:_she seems nice_

Cabin 2 (ryan, seth ,nathan lucas)

Nathan Was unpacking his bags when the door open and too guys came in

Nathan: Hey you must be Seth and Ryan

Ryan:Yup im Ryan

Seth :and im Seth

Nathan: the nerd reading is my brother Lucas lol

Lucas:hey I am so not a nerd

Nathan: That explains why you are reading doestn it.

Lucas its a comic book thank you very much

Seth: you read comic books still...and i thought i was the only one

Lucas: Yes everyone thinks im lame but hey there addicting

Seth :I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship

SEth pulls out his suitcase that is and opens it(there is millions of comics

Lucas:i think i have just died and gone to heaven

Seth: Yea i know

They both take a comic book and start reading

Ryan: well that was a little weird

Nathan: I know very weird.

Nathan unpacks a basketball Ryan looks at it

Ryan: you play?

Nathan:Yea u

Ryan: yea I play a little .. U any good

Nathan :Maybe but you'll just have to wait and see won't you

Ryan: how bout we go play a game right now

Nathan :your on LEts go to the court... bye Luke

Lucas :Shhh im readin

Nathan:fine *coughs* nerd Sry bout that

Ryan : Bye Seth

Seth: Don't you people understand silence gosh..

Once out of the cabin Ryan and Nathan start cracking up

Everybody but Summer and Peyton are thinking _(maybe this summer won't be so bad)_

**I know I suck at writing but this is one of my first actually stories**

**So please review so I can hurry up and post the next chapter**

**Oh yea and for all you old viewers sorry it took so long to post i forgot about the story so yea.. ps ill most likely post a new chapter Tommorow or tuesday.. 3**


End file.
